Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to accessing data in a computer system and, more particularly, to accessing global data from accelerator devices.
In recent years there has been a trend towards offloading compute intensive workloads from host processors to specialized devices referred to as accelerators. Accelerators are devices that are optimized to enhance the performance or functionality of a computing system. Accelerators can be used to improve platform performance in key computation (e.g., financial services), visualization (e.g., advanced gaming and workstations), content processing (e.g., Crypto and XML acceleration), and intelligent input/output (I/O) applications.
On accelerator devices such as active memory cubes (AMCs) and graphics processing units (GPUs), data needs to be mapped onto the target device prior to the data being accessed.